Just Breathe
by EricaHeather123
Summary: Recently everyone has been telling Isaac to just breathe, including himself. But its hard to remember when there's so many other things clouding his mind.
1. Chapter 1 Panic Attacks

**Hi Guys! I've decided to come back to writing and try again. My last story, which no one probably remembers since it was like 2 years ago, failed, so I'm trying again with Teen Wolf! I'll probably be writing a lot of Teen Wolf! I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any mistakes! I would really like one though :) I accept constructive criticism! I would love to get better :). I hope you guys like this, please review! **

_Chapter 1, "Panic Attacks"_

"What do you mean Scott went with Deucalion?" Isaac couldn't believe what Stiles had just told them, he had tears streaming down his face and was talking so fast Isaac had to ask him to repeat it slower.

Isaac's heart began to beat harder, he felt as though a train had just hit him. Scott, his friend, the one who had taken him in, the one person he fully trusted, had left and went off with the leader of the alpha pack! He was furious, betrayed, and hurt. How could Scott do this to them?

"I mean that Scott is gone! Helping the alpha dicks look for Jennifer! What don't you get Isaac?!" Isaac flinched a little by his tone and Stiles eyes immediately softened, "Look I'm sorry, I..I..I just don't know what to do, I'm losing all hope. We always have a plan B and this time we don't and I can't take it" Stiles stormed upstairs, probably off to Derek's room, a couple seconds later, Isaac heard sobbing from upstairs, even if he didn't have werewolf hearing he could still be able to hear it.

"He has to have a plan, he always does" Isaac was sure he did, this is how Scott works, hes good at having plans. Derek turned around from the window where we was brooding looked at Isaac with sad eyes, and walked up the stairs, probably to comfort the sobbing boy in his room.

It was just Isaac now, with Derek and Stiles upstairs talking, Peter out being weird and Peter like, and Cora in unconscious. He didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't live at the loft anymore, he lived with Scott, and Scott being with the alphas, he didn't know whether to go to Scott's, or just crash on the couch at the loft.

Deciding it would be better to crash here, so he could be here in case of an emergency, and the sheer fact that Scott's house is empty, he laid down on the couch Derek had recently bought, and tried to get some sleep, hoping that tonight's events stay far away from his dreams.

x

_"Scott, Scott! Wait up! Don't leave! We will make up a plan!" Isaac begged Scott with tears rushing down his face. Scott was standing behind Deucalion facing away from Isaac, he slowly turned around, not looking at the poor boy who was pleading for him to stay. He slowly looked up with sad eyes, "Isaac, you need to leave, get out of here, I'm sorry but I have to get my mom and Stiles father, I need to help Deucalion" His voice cracked and Isaac felt sick, He couldn't believe what was happening, Scott was leaving, for God knows how long. Scott turned back around and Deucalion and him walked off, leaving a crying Isaac repeating Scott's name over and over, without another look._

Isaac awoke in a cold sweat, his breathing was ragged and uneven and he was crying. He repeated what he had just dreamed in his head, letting it all soak in, it felt real, like he was actually there with Deucalion and Scott, watching them both walk off, watching his best friend leave without another glance.

Isaac sat there, his head in his hands and finally allowed himself to fully break, he started to cry harder, with broken sobs escaping his lips, He knew Derek and if Peter was home, Peter, could hear him clearly, but he didn't care.

His chest started tightening, and he started breathing heavier, it got harder and harder. He knew what was happening, he was going into a panic attack. He got them all the time when his dad was alive, the last time he had one was when he thought Scott was dead at the rest stop on the whole Motel California ordeal.

Isaac tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't, he couldn't breathe. He started gasping, a couple seconds later to strong hands were on his shoulders, "Isaac, Isaac calm down" Derek's voice sounded panicked, Isaac looked at him, his vision blurry from the tears, but he could tell Derek was confused. Stiles was standing behind him, wide eyes, but he looked like he understood what was going down.

"Derek let me handle this, hes having a panic attack, I know how to handle these" Derek moved and Stiles took his place, Isaac wasn't gasping anymore, but he wasn't breathing at all. He was holding his breath, he forgot how to exhale.

"Isaac you need to breathe okay? Just breathe Isaac. I need you to follow my lead. In and out come on do it with me." Isaac tried he did, he tried to remember how to exhale, it took him a couple tries but he finally managed to get it, he slowly breathed in and out, Stiles was stroking his head, which surprisingly helped him calm down, he wasn't shaking anymore. Which was good.

"Good job Isaac, I know it's hard, It's hard for me to, but remember, you have to just breathe" Stiles' voice was calming and soft, as though he was talking to a kindergartner. Isaac was breathing normally now, and he just nodded his head, he wasn't sure how to respond to all of this.

"Thank you" His voice was quiet and broken, but Stiles still heard him. "Do you want to talk about what happened to cause this?" He sat down next to him and Isaac debated on explaining it. "I had a dream about what happened and I woke up and started crying and then sent myself into a panic attack" Isaac had an edge to his voice, he wasn't mad he was embarrassed, they had to see all of this, that he wasn't strong enough.

"I get it, that happens to me a lot. Hell, it would of happened tonight if I wouldn't of had Derek." Stiles genuinely smiled and Derek looked like he was blushing, Isaac made a mental note to question Derek later.

"It's 3:15 am, we have plenty of time to sleep, how about we all go back to bed" Derek was tired and he just wanted to go back to sleep, of course he cared about Isaac and what had happened but he still needed rest.

"Yeah, okay" Isaac agreed, Stiles asked if he would be okay and he nodded his head saying thank you one last time. Derek and Stiles headed back upstairs, and Isaac laid back down, closing his eyes and praying that he slept through the night this time.


	2. Chapter 2 Plots and Letters

_Chapter 2 "Plots and Letters"_

Isaac awoke around 10 am that morning, thankful that after his attack he was able to fall into a deep, needed sleep. He got up and saw that Derek, Stiles, and Peter were sat at the table eating, and speaking quietly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Isaac walked up to the table and sat down next to Peter, grabbing a banana. "What we are going to do" Peter was the one who answered, staring at his coffee as he spoke. "What are we going to do?" Isaac looked at Derek, he was the alpha after all, he should have a plan. "I don't know. I don't have a plan." He looked defeated, hell, everyone looked defeated. Stiles had a far look in his eyes, as if he wasn't really there, Peter wouldn't even look up, and Derek, well he looked the worst, like he was hit by a bus multiple times and deprived of sleep for a year.

They all were talking and waiting for Lydia and Allison to come over so they could properly plot. When the girls arrived they all sat in the living room and started going over what happened last night, and making plans to save Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski.

x

Hours went by and they didn't have anything worthwhile. It's hard to save someone when you have no idea where they are and no idea where the person who took them is. "Wait" Derek stood up, and started pacing. "When I was stuck in the elevator with Jennifer she told me a story, and said that when I killed Paige in that root cellar I gave her just enough power to live. Which means maybe she like takes some of the sacrifices blood and puts it on the trees roots. Maybe Melissa and Stiles dad are there!"

Isaac was confused but he didn't question it, all he knew was that Dereks "eureka" moment made some sense. "Hey! Now we're cooking! Do you remember where it is? It doesn't hurt to check it out." Lydia asked Derek from the kitchen. "Yeah I do, but we can't just go in there blindly, we have to have a plan, incase that's where they really are" Derek said as he plopped down on the floor next to Stiles and started to think of a plan.

After an hour of planning, they finally figured it out. They decided they would do it Tuesday night, to give them some more time, but not to much incase Jennifer decides to kill (or "sacrifice" as she claims) them soon. Stiles decided they should "rehearse" it because he doesn't want "anyone getting hurt" meaning "Derek make sure you won't get killed because I haven't gotten the chance to tell you I'm in love with you".

Once they were sure that they knew what they were doing, Allison and Lydia left back to Allisons, and Isaac, Derek and Stiles decided to go to Scott's to see if maybe hes there and also because Isaac needed some clothes.

x

The three were standing before Scott's front door, no one making the move to walk in yet. "Just Breathe" Isaac said to himself quietly and after a few seconds he finally worked up the nerve to open the door, finding it to be unlocked. It was quiet and empty. There were no heart beats, no sign of Scott. They went up stair so Isaac could get some things and to see if anything was suspicious looking.

Isaac went to his room and put some things in a bag, while Stiles and Derek looked in Scott's room. "Isaac...come here" Stiles called out and Isaac went to Scott's room. He had a letter in his hands, he looked confused, so did Derek. "Scott's?" Isaac asked and walked over to the two men and all Stiles did was shake his head and hand him the letter.

**Okay, I know this may seem weird, but I didn't know how else to talk to you guys and I knew you would be coming to Scott's house to check it out. I don't want to hurt any of you, it isn't my intentions, but Deucalion makes me. You guys are Danny's friends, and if hurting any of you hurts him, I'll be hurt. Therefore, I want to help you guys. Aiden says he will hurt Danny if I'm around him anymore, and I know he will. If there is anything I can do, tell Danny that you need to talk to me. I can't let the pack know, but I'm willing to help you guys out. Even if it means killing Deucalion and Kali.**

**Ethan.**

The three looked at each other with the same confused expression. "Should we go tell Danny we need to talk to Ethan?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded leading the way to Stiles' jeep. They got in and set off to Danny's house, whatever was about to happen, was hopefully not a trap.


	3. Chapter 3 Allies

_Chapter 3 "Allies"_

Its been 2 days since Isaac, Stiles, and Derek went to talk to Danny. He was confused at first but Stiles told some elaborate lie that Danny just didn't want to question. He texted Ethan for them and Ethan responded that on Monday night to go back to the school and meet him by the pool.

It's Monday now, and Isaac is sitting in English. Surprise surprise Mrs. Blake, aka the darach isn't there. But, Scott is. He had a feeling he would be there, Scott has been really into school lately, trying to make his mother proud and make up for last year.

Isaac had been staring at him the whole time, but hasn't been able to say anything with Aiden sitting on his right, and Ethan on his left. Knowing Aiden is still Deucalion's puppet, it would be hard to get near Scott. But with Ethan on Isaac's side, maybe it could be just a bit easier.

Isaac knew he had to make a move, talk to Scott, tell him their plan, and that Ethan's on their side. Maybe somehow he could get Aiden out of the room just for the right amount of time. Or maybe, he could get himself, and Scott sent to the principals.

Isaac decided it was now or never. He wadded up some paper and threw it at Scott, then another one, and another, and another. "Stop it Isaac!" Scott turned back and glared at him, and mouthed 'what are you doing?!' Isaac smirked and shrugged, throwing one last ball but at the substitute.

"Mr. Lahey and Mr. McCall! What are you two doing? I will not tolerate this behavior! Just because I am a sub does not mean you will act this way. Both of you to the office now!" The substitute was fuming, he pointed towards the door and Isaac did a victory dance in his head. His plan had worked! Now he would be able to talk to Scott without Aiden around.

"What was that?!" Scott pinned him up against a locker eyes glowing gold. "We need to talk" Isaac pushed Scott off of him and took him by the wrist. Surprisingly Scott didn't struggle and just let Isaac take him to wherever they were going.

They ended up in the boiler room. Now that Isaac had Scott where he wanted him, he didn't know what to do. He expected some sort of struggle, or something at least. "Okay Scott. Listen. We have a plan to rescue your mother and Stiles dad. Leave the alpha pack and come back to us Scott. The numbers are on our side! We have Derek, Peter, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Chris, and..." He decided not to say the last part out loud just in case Aiden was listening, so he went over to the next room, the supply closet, and got a marker, and a piece of paper, writing Ethan's name.

Scott seemed shocked. He stared at Isaac in silence. He grabbed the marker and paper and started writing something. A couple seconds later he placed it in Isaac's hands and let him read it.

**I was planning on coming back, I just needed a plan. I'm going to pretend that I'm still helping Deucalion, he needs to think I'm on his side so I can get information. With Ethan on our side we have a bigger chance. But also there is a downside. Whatever pain Aiden feels, Ethan feels. So Aiden can't get hurt. We need Ethan strong. If we can get Aiden on our side we're golden. You need to persuade Aiden, try to win him. Now we need to pretend we got in a fight. I'm pretty sure Aiden and Ethan are listening. So just follow my lead.**

"No Isaac, I'm not going to join you guys. I'm with Deucalion now" Scott winked and Isaac followed his lead. "Please Scott!" Isaac pretended to beg and Scott tried to hold back a laugh. "No that's final goodbye Isaac" Scott blew a kiss at him and walked out of the boiler room, leaving a giddy, successful Isaac behind.

x

Later on that night Isaac, Derek, Stiles, and Peter were at Beacon Hills High School by the swimming pool waiting for Ethan to arrive. It was about three minutes until they heard someone open the doors.

"Thanks for meeting me" Ethan said as he stepped in front of them, he had a small smile, and kept his distance. "No problem, now would you care to explain to me on why you're all of the sudden on our side?" Derek stepped closer to him, trying to intimidate him. Isaac couldn't help but think this could be a trap. Why on earth would Ethan really want to help them?

"Well, like I said. Danny is the reason. I figure if I want to keep Danny, I can't kill or harm any of you. More Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Scott though. I don't think he'd care so much if I killed you Isaac, since you pounded my face in" Isaac agreed, he did beat Ethan up, so there was probably hard feelings between them.

"Okay, so this isn't a trap? Because if it is" Derek left his threat open for Ethan's mind to wonder. Ethan gave a chuckle and shook his head. "No this isn't a trap. But I have one request. Please don't say anything out loud. I don't want Aiden finding out. Things could go terribly wrong. I made sure no one followed me. I know that Aiden, Deucalion, Scott, and Kali are out looking for Jennifer, they told me to stay back and watch on Lydia and Allison, see if I can get any information on them" Ethan looked more relaxed now, and so did everyone else.

This time Stiles opened his mouth to speak, "Okay. We should tell him the plan then" Isaac was still a little skeptical, but he just let it be. The pack already talked about what could happen, and they decided to give Ethan some trust.

x

Today was the day that the plan would take place. The gang got everything ready, and the last thing was for Ethan and Scott to surprise Jennifer if the root cellar is the place. They all decided Lydia was going to stay at the loft to look after the unconscious Cora, she didn't mind, even being a banshee she didn't think she could do much. Stiles needed to go to untie Melissa and his father. Derek protested of course but gave in once Stiles gave him the pleading eyes. His only command was that if Jennifer even looked at him he had to leave immediately.

Isaac was growing more nervous by the second. He seemed to be thinking of everything that could go wrong instead of everything that could go right. Isaac was that kind of person, always looking at the negative. Ever since his dad started abusing him, it got hard to look at the positive. Bad things kept happening, and the last thing Isaac wanted to do was always look at the positive. He wasn't like Scott. Scott was happy, and had this positive nature to him. While Isaac was always down, and brought people down with him.

"Okay guys. Remember stick to the plan, don't do anything stupid, and don't get killed. We have the numbers, but she isn't stupid. She will most likely have some power we don't know about that will catch us off guard, so don't get to cocky" Derek was doing his job as the alpha, telling everyone the 'before battle' speech or whatever he was doing. Lydia wished them all good luck and to be safe as they left the loft. Starting their journey to the root cellar.

x

Isaac was to go in first. He was quiet and swift with his movements, so we would be the one to see if they were there. And on his signal Derek and Peter would go to him and begin the plan. "Okay Isaac you ready?" Peter quirked his eyebrow, asking the poor boy who if he wasn't careful, could be dead in a couple minutes. "Uh as ready as i'll ever be" Isaac was scared honestly, even with the numbers on their side, he didn't know what Jennifer was capable of.

"Just breathe Isaac, you'll be okay, if anything happens, Scott, Peter, Ethan, and I will be right there. We will throw away the plan to help you" Normally Derek wasn't all sappy or sweet, but tonight wasn't the night to be a sour wolf, especially with your most loyal betas, and the human your secretly in love with life on the line.

"Here goes nothing" Isaac muttered and took the first step to the entrance. Whatever happens tonight, he just hopes was going to be in their favor.


	4. Chapter 4 Victory

_Chapter 4 "Victory"_

To say that Isaac was nervous is an understatement. Isaac is terrified. If he were going up against the alpha pack, he would be a lot less scared. But this is the Darach, they don't know what she's capable of.

He was standing in front of the root cellar's entrance, about to approach the door to see if Melissa and John were in there. Isaac put his eye up to a small crack in the wooden door and searched around the room. Way back in the cellar was John and Melissa, quietly talking. They looked okay from what he could see.

Isaac waved Derek and Peter over, when they got to him they exchanged looks. It was go time, they couldn't wait any longer, "She isn't in there but Melissa and John are. They are all the way back there" Isaac kept his voice low, not wanting to set anything off. "On the count of three" Derek nodded at Peter's words, they all braced themselves and Peter began his count.

"One. Two. Three" Derek walked in, keeping himself low. Melissa and John both whipped their heads towards where they heard someone entering. Fearing it was the girl coming back. They relaxed when they saw it was Derek, Peter and Isaac. "Isaac! What is going on?" Melissa was freaked, one second she was turning on the generator, and the next she was waking up in a root cellar across from John Stilinski.

Before Isaac could respond, Jennifer was behind the three, and before Melissa could worn them, Jennifer took Isaac by his neck and hoisted him off the ground. "Well well well, look who it is. I hope you weren't going to do anything stupid" Jennifer had a wicked smile on her face. Isaac was thrown across the room and he hit the wall. Waves on pain went throughout his body but he had to get up, he couldn't leave them fighting alone.

"Give up Jennifer, you're not going to win" Derek was wolfed out, eyes glowing red. Jennifer gave a short laugh and walked towards him. "You may think that Mr. Hale, but we both know you don't fully believe you can beat me. You've heard about what I've done, but you're not sure what I am fully capable of. And you're scared to find out." Jennifer smirked, they were inches away from each other, Derek let out a low growl and pushed her back, sending her flying to the ground.

She started to laugh, she got up and Peter walked towards her, and made her fly back down. "You're outnumbered sweetheart, let us take them and go" Peter's voice was mocking like, laughing a bit at the end. "I may be outnumbered, but that doesn't mean you're stronger" Jennifer had gotten up and she gave out a laugh. She put her hands and her eyes turned a light blueish-purple. All of the sudden everyone was thrown back, her hands gave out a forced that knocked them off their feet.

Derek hit a shelf hard, knocking it over. He decided it was time for back up. "Okay" He simply said and smiled. Jennifer looked taken aback, but for only a second, Dereks 'okay' was a signal to Ethan and Scott to ambush her. Scott took her by the back of her neck and shoved her outside so his mom and Stiles dad couldn't get hurt.

Ethan, Scott, Derek, Peter, and Isaac were all against Jennifer. But Isaac had to be honest, she was holding up well. She had many of hidden talents, but the gang were quick on their feet and could easily fight back. Stiles had ran inside to untie his dad and Melissa a couple minutes ago, he was ordered to stay in there until Derek comes to get them.

x

It took them a good hour before they finally defeated Jennifer. The Darach was dead, they had done it! Isaac felt like he was on top of the world, they all did. Jennifers body was before them, bloody, and scratched. They were pretty badly wounded though, Isaac had scratch marks on his face, Derek's wrist had broken, Peters nose was bleeding, Ethan's leg had been slashed and Scott would of had a nasty bruise on his stomach if he was human, they would all of had to go to the hospital if they were human. Luckily they were werewolves with superhuman healing.

"Isaac are you okay?" Scott said as he came back from Derek's Camaro, his mom and John were in there, they were a little freaked out but over all came out fine. He sat down next to Isaac, wincing as he did, and looked over Isaac's face, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. "I'm fine Scott, just some scratches" Isaac was fine, he would heal in a little bit, they all would. Why did Scott seem so worried about him? Derek was in worse shape, so was Ethan, why was he Scott's main concern?

"Isaac, when we get home we need to talk" Isaac's heart beat hitched. What was Scott going to tell him later? Did he want him to move out? It would make sense, Scott just got his mom back, maybe he doesn't want Isaac around because he misses his mother. Apparently Scott could sense the scared/nervous waves coming off of him because he placed a hand on Isaac's cheek, "Don't worry, its nothing bad unless you think what I'm going to tell you is bad" Scott looked a little uneasy, Isaac could hear his heartbeat beating faster than normal also, "I have to go back to the house with my mom, make sure she's okay, Stiles is going home with his dad, but Derek is going with them, he said something about how Stiles is human and he won't let him leave without protection or whatever. They should just admit they love each other all ready" Scott gave a small laugh and got up, "I'll see you at home" Isaac gave him a nod and with that Scott ran off to Derek's Camaro and He, Derek, Stiles, John, and Melissa drove off.

It was just Ethan, Peter, and Isaac now. They had to dispose of Jennifer's body. They decided to take it to the woods. It looked like an animal had attacked her, so when the police found her they would just simply file it under animal attack. Isaac was exhausted, they had just finished placing her body, and they were all dragging themselves to Stiles' jeep. Ethan stopped a couple steps away from Peter and Isaac, the look on his face explaining what he was thinking.

"Ethan, do you want to stay at Derek's place? He asked me to ask you, since Aiden probably felt all the pain you were feeling, maybe its better if you were with us, so we could help you if they wanted to fight" Ethan smiled at Peters question, he was considering it, staying away from Deucalion, Aiden, and Kali would be good, he knows that if he were to go back they would find out and probably kill him.

"Yeah that would be great, are you sure it isn't to much?" Ethan didn't want to overstep his boundaries, he just didn't want to be ripped to shreds by the possible angry alphas at the apartment. "It's fine Ethan" Peter gave a smile and hopped in the drivers seat, the other two boys hopped in the car as well.

Peter dropped off Isaac at Scott's and then drove off to the loft, Isaac suddenly remembered what Scott had told him earlier. "Okay Isaac, it's probably not bad, you're just freaking yourself out" He was trying to give himself some courage to open the door and go to Scott's room. Tonight had been a whirlwind and he really didn't want to have any other things thrown at him. "Just breathe Isaac" and with that, he finally opened the door and went up the stairs two at a time to Scott's room.

He knocked on the door and a millisecond later he was greeted by Scott's face. "Come in" Scott seemed nervous, he retreated to his bed and Isaac followed. They sat down facing each other. "You wanted to talk?" Isaac's voice was low and Scott nodded. "Okay...I'm going to start from the beginning, don't interrupt me" And with that, Scott began the story that would change everything.


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue your Love

_"Rescue your love"_

"Sooo...you're telling me that you're in love with me?" Isaac wasn't sure what Scott had just said. He blanked out after Scott said "Isaac, I think I'm in love with you". He wasn't sure what was happening. If it was a joke. It had to be a joke, why would someone like Scott love him?

"Yes" Scott seemed like he was scared. Like a little puppy about to be kicked. Isaac had to take some time to think about what he said, he started to realize something. He liked Scott. Hell, he loved Scott. It all made sense now.

"Are you going to say anything?" His face looked worried, Isaac immediately felt a pang of guilt in his heart, he needed to respond, needed to wipe that horrible sad look off his face. 'Just breathe and respond Lahey' Isaac thought to himself, trying to work up the courage to admit he loves him too.

"Yes. I love you to Scott, I never paid attention to it, but I understand what the feeling is now. I love you Scott McCall" Scott's face sported a huge grin and he put his hand on Isaac's face, leaning in. Isaac closed his eyes and waited for Scott's lips to touch his. When they did it was like fireworks, as cliche as it sounds, he just felt like it was right, that he needed to kiss him, his body craved it.

All of the sudden Isaac's phone went off, Scott and him broke away unwillingly and Isaac answered his phone. "What?" His voice was harsh, whoever it is just ruined something so perfect, and he was going to kill them. "Get over here. Bring Scott." Derek's voice was mad, but not at them, he could tell it was at someone else.

x

"Where were the Argent's?" Derek had a sour look on his face, but Isaac could tell there was some worry behind his madness. "Allison texted me saying the alphas barricaded them in, they were to high to drop from the window too" Scott said it nonchalantly, it wasn't like they needed them anyways, they did just fine on their own.

"So they found out?" Peter was leaning against the the counter, throwing an apple in the air then catching it. "Afraid so" No one really knew what to think. Ethan hasn't talked to them since the night before the Darach fight, he didn't know what was going to happen now. "I'm so screwed" Ethan looked genuinely terrified. Isaac didn't blame him either, the alphas scare him too.

"Don't worry, we have your back. We won't let you fight alone" Stiles smiled at him and patted him on the back, reassuring Ethan that he had all of them. Ethan's phone went off and he went to look at the message. A second later all of the color drained from his face, he dropped his phone on the ground. "Guys..Danny just texted me...he said 'help'" Ethan looked scared, everyone dropped what they were doing. They all looked at him, not knowing what to do. Then as if everyone's brains were synced they ran off to their cars and went to go rescue Danny from the alphas.

**Hey! Sorry this is SO short. It's kinda a filler for the story. I'm currently busy with some personal things, and it's made me exhausted so hopefully I'll be back making bigger chapters by tomorrow. Thank y'all for your support! I am sooooo grateful guys it mean so much to me. I love y'all so much! **


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Fight

_"Let's Fight"_

"Danny?!" Ethan was frantically searching Danny's house, even though all the werewolves knew he wasn't there, they would be able to sense him, but Ethan just kept looking, he didn't want to believe that he was gone, that his ex pack took him.

"DANNY!" Ethan roared as he dropped to his knees, he searched the whole house, even double checking places. Isaac could tell that he was breaking, Ethan's heart beat was rapid, and his eyes were glowing red. He snarled and jumped up to his feet, "I'm going to rip their throats out!" Isaac could sense the truth behind his voice, but all he could do was nod his head. How could he talk to an angry alpha? Well yeah he talked to Derek everyday, but this was insanely different. Ethan was out for blood now, and no one could stop him.

Finally Ethan saw something he hadn't seen before, none of them had. On Danny's bedroom wall there was the famous spiral. This was Deucalion saying that taking Danny is revenge for Ethan trading sides. Ethan's claws extended and he traced the spiral with his pointed finger, when he got to the middle he punched in the wall, over and over again, until you could see the continents of inside the wall. When he turned around all eyes were on him, seeing what he'd do next. But all he did was slump to the floor back to the damaged wall.

"Ethan, I promise you we will get him back" Scott's voice was low, comforting, but also had a hint of anger. Danny was Scott's friend, and he wasn't going to let the alpha's hurt him. None of them would. "I'm going now." Ethan looked around to see if anyone was going to stop him, once he knew they were all on board he lead the way out, they all got into their cars and speed off to the Beacon Hills Bank, where Danny, and the alphas were bound to be.

x

Right about now they had no plan, nor did they really care about having one. They were going to walk in there and basically attack. Stiles would be staying in the car, a block or two away. Derek refused to let him come in, saying that the alpha's would kill "anyone" who got in their way, and he'd be damned if "anyone" would be Stiles. Stiles put up a little fight but finally gave in when Derek gave him some weird look that obviously is an inside thing between the two.

Isaac was getting pretty nervous, they could be walking into a trap, they could be killed right then and their. The alpha's were much stronger than them, besides Ethan of course, since he is, or was one of them. And of course, Isaac was still scared that Ethan was messing with them, could you blame him though? With everything going on, Isaac deserved to be skeptical on everybody in the world.

"Hey baby, breathe its okay, I won't let anything happen to you, I'm going to protect you no matter what" Isaac didn't realize he was holding his breath until Scott's hands were on his face, trying to comfort him. Isaac didn't even realize that they had all walked to the entrance and were about to walk in, or that everyone's eyes were on him. Luckily no one commented on the whole scene between Scott and him. Isaac took a deep breath and said he was okay, Derek let out a breath also, Isaac could sense waves of uncertainty rolling off of him, which wasn't comforting since that was his alpha, and if his own alpha was scared, then hell, pronounce them dead right now.

x

They were all inside, they knew that the alphas knew they were there. Them not coming yet scared them though. Derek's "pack" or whatever it was right now had the numbers, they had Ethan, Scott, Derek, and Peter, but Deucalion's pack were stronger, even if there was only three. They had Ethan, which is a huge advantage, but Kali was a insanely strong fighter. Isaac wasn't sure how Aiden would do by himself, he wasn't sure how Ethan would do either, he's always seen them morphed and huge.

"Well well well, who do we have here? Little Ethan and his new 'pack' Tell me Ethan, how's that dysfunctional pack going? I mean, is Scott even apart of it? Seeing as he is an alpha also. Oh and where's the little human? Or the werewolf hunter? Or the banshee?" Aiden's voice was taunting, and full of venom, he had a glare on his face directed towards his brother, his eyes flashed red for a second. Which made Isaac very uncomfortable. All he wanted to do was turn around and run to the car and sit with Stiles, he made better company than angry alpha's.

"Where is Danny" Ethan ignored his comments, he was here for one thing and one thing only. Ethan's claws were extended and he was walking closer to his twin. As if telling him to bring it on. Everyone on Ethan's side got ready to pounce, and in a blink of an eye, Kali was besides Aiden, Deucalion nowhere in sight.

"Oh your little human boyfriend? Hah, Kali, mind getting him?" Aiden turned to Kali and she had a smirked plastered on her face. Not the sexy smirks Scott gives him, the ones his dad used to do before he shut the lid to the freezer, the ones that make you shiver from head to toe in a bad way, the ones you dread to see. Moments later Kali was dragging a very unconscious, but not that badly harmed Danny from the vault. He had some bruises forming, and had a cut on his head by his hairline, but overall he wasn't that badly hurt from what Isaac could see.

Ethan reacted as if he was dead though, he growled at the two, claws extracted, eyes glowing red, teeth sharp as knives. "Let him go Aiden. Don't you see Deucalion is using you guys? You are nothing to him! You're just numbers! You're his guard dogs! He uses you to do his dirty work. Once he's satisfied, he will kill you just like he killed Denis! Denis was alive, Deaton brought him back, he saved him. But Deucalion killed him! He doesn't care about you two. He's using you. Let Danny go! He's done nothing to you two. I'm not coming back to this sick pack, and believe me I will kill Deucalion and you Kali. Aiden, I don't want to hurt you, just come to this side, its good over here, they are nice people, nothing like Deucalion make them out to be. They don't make you do things you don't want to unlike him."

Ethan was pleading with them, trying to desperately save Danny's life without fighting them. Isaac was looking back and forth between them all, Kali had an amused look on her face, Aiden's look like he was in pain, and Isaac could sense waves of hurt and sadness coming from him, and Ethan had tears pooling in his eyes, his face begging like.

"You think we believe you? You are pathetic Ethan" Kali hissed her words out, crouching, ready to defend her head alpha at all costs. Aiden just hung his head, not ready for what was about to come, he wanted to switch sides, he didn't want to hurt his brother, he didn't want to listen to Deucalion, but Deucalion was stronger than Ethan and him combined, not even Derek's pack plus Ethan and Danny morphed could defeat him, and he knew it. He didn't want to risk Deucalion winning and him switching sides getting him killed.

"I'm sorry Ethan" Aiden's voice was a whisper and Ethan hung his head. "Well then, if this is over lets fight" Derek ran towards Kali and knocked into her, sending her flying back. Scott extended his claws, as well as Peter, and they both ran forward. Isaac took another deep breath and ran towards Aiden, Scott was already there, but it was just him, and Isaac knew Aiden was winning, so he kicked Aiden in the chest with all of his power, sending Aiden to the ground, who instantly got up.

Peter, Derek, and Ethan were on Kali, while Scott and Isaac were on Aiden. Derek would help Isaac and Scott once in awhile when it looked like the odds were against them. Deucalion still wasn't in sight, but to no ones knowledge he was standing upstairs, hearing everything that has happening.

Isaac saw Danny still lying there against the wall, he knew he needed to drag Danny into the vault, not wanting him to get hurt, so Scott had distracted Aiden, allowing him to do so. When Isaac was about to run back to help his boyfriend, he looked up, and saw Deucalion standing up on the second floor, most likely listening since he's blind, with a smile.

Isaac took a breath and spoke up. "You're just letting your pack take blows from us? You're letting them get hurt, while you stand up there listening. In your own safety. While they are defending you. Now I'm no expert in good pack's but I'm pretty damn sure you are supposed to help your pack." Isaac knew he should most likely keep his mouth shut but he couldn't. He damn well knew Derek would never do that to them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Isaac, he could tell everyone was shocked, they all followed his eyes and looked at Deucalion. Waiting for him to respond. "Oh Isaac, you are so naive." Deucalion laughed and Isaac growled, Scott also growled at Deucalion's words, as if daring him to hurt Isaac. Deucalion noticed and laughed again, then all of a sudden he leaped down onto the first floor. "I fight when it's ready for me to. I step in when they can't take the person down. Notice how I haven't stepped in? Because I know they can kill all of you" His hands were on his walking stick and he smiled, he was facing Isaac, even though he couldn't see him.

"You don't know that" Derek smirked. They had a trick up their sleeves, a good one at that. A secret attack from three important pieces to this fight. They weren't giving up until the alpha pack was dead. It didn't matter if it took all night, they would succeed. "Well then Derek" Deucalion grinned, and took his glasses off. "Lets fight" He growled, and his eyes glowed red, taking a step forward, and starting the real fight.

**Hey guys! Hope y'all liked this chapter :D It's my longest Chapter so far. I still need a beta reader if anyone is interested! Reviews are welcome! And to everyone who has reviewed so far, THANK Y'ALL SOOOO MUCH. Also anyone who has liked, Favorited, or followed my story, ya'll rock! Thanks for the support! **


End file.
